This invention relates to electrical fluid pumping devices for pumping two fluids and, more particularly, to such fluid pumping devices driven by solenoid means and incorporated in a marine propulsion device.
Attention is directed to the pumps disclosed in Leitermann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,802, issued Oct. 16, 1973, and Sweet et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,745, issued Sept. 6, 1960. Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents: Coffey U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,615, issued Mar. 1, 1960; Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,346 issued Jan. 22, 1963; Miles et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,505 issued Sept. 20, 1966; Savage U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,933 issued Nov. 22, 1966; Hirano U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,217 issued Feb. 28, 1967; Walsworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,741 issued May 3, 1983; and Walsworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,504 issued May 17, 1983.